


The Nanny

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [23]
Category: Bandom, Disney RPF, Skippy - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: AU, Kevin is Pete's kids' nanny. Mike is the awesome but not frequently visiting uncle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nanny

The children squealed as Kevin chased them around the yard, sending brown leaves flying as they kicked their way through the carefully raked piles.

It wasn't really Fall until you had destroyed at least one leaf-pile.

Bronx leapt on his sister, and Pear squealed as she squirmed, trying to push away his mittened hand from the neck of her jacket.

Kevin waded in, scooping them up under each arm. "No, no, no," he cried loudly. "Leaves are for crunching, snow is for shoving down people's jackets!"

The two children giggled happily as Kevin spun on the spot. "Aeroplane!" Bronx shrieked gleefully.

Kevin dropped to his knees on the wilted grass, panting. Pear and Bronx were getting so big, soon he wouldn't be able to do this any more.

Soon they won't need me, a tiny treacherous voice whispered. Kevin shoved it away and tickled Pear until she screamed.

Kevin looked up at the sound of boots on the back patio, freezing at the unfamiliar face. 

Bronx climbed up Kevin's back. "Uncle Mike," he yelled in Kevin's ear, scrambling over Kevin's shoulder and racing across the yard to fling himself at the newcomer's legs, Pear almost stepping on his heels.

Kevin stood up more slowly, brushing the broken leaves off his coat, aware of the grass stains on his knees. "Hi," the newcomer said, leaning over the children to hold out his hand. "I'm Mike. You must be Kevin. Pete's told me all about you."

The way he said it made Kevin wonder exactly what Pete had said.


End file.
